This invention relates to an auxiliary brake lamp of a type comprising a reflector arranged in a bowl-shaped housing having a rectangular light exit port covered by a releasably-mounted light-transmission shield with the open side of the housing being adjacent to and mountable at a vehicle body with a portion of the housing extending above the reflector in the manner of a hat or cap bill which, in a mounted position, places the lamp adjacent a rear windshield.
Such a light is known in the prior art.
An object of this invention is to so attach a light-transmission shield of such a lamp that it securely encloses, or seals, a reflector, has a rattle-free seating, but yet can be selectively removed and reattached to replace light bulbs.